


Flowers for Jeremiah Heere

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Series: DEH and BMC crap short fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, Cussing, Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Michael always loved flowers. He loved them so much that he opened a flower shop. Attracting people and their lovely stories. It's been going good. And then a new regular gets him thinking about things he doesn't want to think about...--------------I suck at summaries please just read this....





	1. F*@- T:@-+

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! I got a break in a break. Here's a quick crappy fic for you guys!!! Enjoy!!!

Michael always loved flowers. He had been drawn to chrysanthemums and irises. Any flower, really. Which, in the end, caused him to be a fairly dedicated florist. 

As weird and lame-sounding as it was, he loved his job. Being surrounded by his favorite things all say. Admittedly, he is a little disappointed at the fact that he has to actually  _sell_ the flowers instead of keep them. Not that he'd ever tell anyone though.

Working in the shop had it's quirks. He loved the flowers, yes, but he also enjoyed the stories and reasons people were buying flowers. Weddings, apologies, dates, funerals, parties. (Okay, maybe the funeral part is sad, but he always sends his condolences to the family.) He loved listening to the love stories.

He was kind of a hopeless romantic, Michael. He longed for love, but he was too picky. Being gay was also a little problem. Either the men that came to the store were taken or they were straight. (Or just not his type, but Michael didn't want to admit that, he's too nice.) He learned not to care, though. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

Until this fuckin' twink showed up.

'Fucking twink' is what Michael nicknamed his new regular. As you can tell, he was a bit annoyed at the time of nicknaming, but he hasn't bothered to change it.

 And, also-sorta-kinda in love. He hated it. Mostly because he couldn't  _have_ Jeremy. Yeah, 'fuckin' twink' has the twink-iest name ever as well. 

Frustrated, Michael distracts himself by organizing some hydrangeas into a pretty cool looking arrangement. Orange and white flowers always made him grin. They reminded him of home. At home, his moms used to have a orange scent thingy around the house. And white just associated him with vanilla, which was what his grandma smelled like. 

Michael felt his lips twitch into a smile at the thought. He wondered how his mom's were doing. They moved to New York, watching all the Broadway shows Christine wishes she could watch. 

Christine was one of Michael's close friends. It all started when she complimented his pride patch in highschool. Since then, she has gotten him into theatre, and had gotten him to be a little more social. He counted, and he had five more friends than when he did in Junior year. Which was sadly zero, but now he has five so it's okay!

_Brrring, bring._

Michael jumped at the sound of the bell. A new customer already? He just opened, like, five minutes ago. A bit odd, but it means money, and a nice story, hopefully.

"Gmorning! I'll be right there," Michael called. Finishing the arrangement, he walked over to the volunte and checks the register. 

_$120.53_

He probably needs to pick up another job...

Hearing footsteps approach, he shuts it quickly to focus on the customer.

"Um, I'd like to buy these?"  The voice is small, a little nervous. It's him.

Michael looks up and sees a tall-ish, pale boy with light brown hair. 

  _Oh, great._

"Oh! Fu-" Michael stops himself quickly. He can't actually call him 'fuckin twink' in real life. He'd probably get sued or something. "I-I mean, Jeremiah Heere? Right?"

"U-uh yeah? How did you know?" He asks nervously.

Michael mentally slaps himself. Now he looks like a stalker.

"Oh jeez! Sorry if it's creepy or anything! It's just that you come here like, every other day. And like, I saw your name tag once and just figured it was yours?" Michael says quickly. God, now he sounds like a creep,  _and_ he's nervous. He never gets nervous! Stupid fuckin' twink.

"O-oh yeah... It's not really creepy I guess. I do come here often, haha," he says as he awkwardly scratches his head.

_He's so fucking cute just end me already._

Nope. Stop. No.

"Yeah..." Michael replies. Awkward silence begins to take over. "So, uh... What do you need checked out?"

It seemed as if Jeremy was in a daze, for he didn't look like he was paying attention to what Michael was saying. Michael contemplated waving a hand in his face, but Jeremy perked up pretty quickly.

"Oh! Yeah, right..." He says as he slides to packets of seeds across the counter towards Michael.

"Ooh, marigolds and daisies! Marigolds are one of my favorites," Michael chuckles as he adds up the total.

"R-really? Huh, mine too,"Jeremy agrees.

Michael's curiosity takes the best of him. "So, like, what do you do with all these flowers and things you but from me? I-I mean you don't have to answer it's just that you buy a lot of things and-"

"No, no. It's fine! I guess it is kinda weird I buy so many things from here," he amends. Michael let's out a small sigh of relief. "I guess I just like the shop? It's nice and calm. I really just want an excuse to be here, so I but something cheap everytime I visit..."

_Well, shit. Someone save me before I go crazy about him. He. Is. So. Cute. That's literally the sweetest fucking thing._

"Th-that's actually super cool," is all Michael manages to get out. He pauses for a moment and says, "Do you want be to like, set up a little spot for you? Like a mini cafe sorta thing?"

Jeremy puts his hands up, "Oh n-no it's all good. I'm making you money, aren't I?" He chuckles, which makes Michael chuckle. 

"Well, I mean, you could also make me money by buying the coffee I now sell!" Michael says, already picking out a small spot in the store for the little cafe thing.

Jeremy giggles, "Yeah, I guess. Th-thanks, uuh..."

"$8.50 is your total, good sir. And it's Michael Mell. I wil get that cafe running as soon as possible," Michael winks at Jeremy and offers a hand shake.

Jeremy takes it and walks out of the store, grinning, and maybe blushing. Did Michael just make Jeremy blush?

_Holy shit. His hands were so soft and they fit perfectly in my hand. He's so goddamned cute I can't focus anymore._

Michael was starting to freak out now. Did he... Did he  _like like_ Jeremy?  _Fuckin' twink?_ In a  _crush_ way? Well shit. They goes his hopes of dying alone.

Michael sighs frustratedly, and somehow, gets through the rest of the day without screaming.

 _Feelings are terrifying,_ Michael thought to himself.

* * *

Was Jeremy allowed to freak out? He felt like he was legally allowed to freak out. He just learned the name of the hot dude at the flower shop AND made physical contact. What. The. Fuck.

Huddled up against the back of his sofa, Jeremy was sweating profusely. Michael was literally the man of his dreams. Taller than Jeremy (so difficult to find those), glasses, soft, nerd, a.k.a. not-a-stuck-up-jock. He was also pretty hot. Jeremy took a moment to daydream about Michael.

About six foot; beautiful dark brown hair that looks so fucking soft; dark chocolate brown eyes that Jeremy could probably stare at all day without getting bored; plump, pink lips that would be heaven to kiss; a cozy looking body that would be wonderful to snuggle up against; and finally a friendly and loving smile Jeremy could never get enough of.

He also wore a big, red hoodie that was covered in patches that only made him more adorable. (The pride patch and the PAC-MAN patches were his personal favorites.)

 _Fuck,_ Jerem thought,  _I'm in love._

\-------------------

Jeremy had first found the shop when he was sight seeing New Jersey. He has just moved here for a new start, away from the prying eyes of his dad.

He was walking downtown when he noticed some beautiful sunflowers hanging in a shop window. A little odd,but they looked nice. Sunflowers aren't usually hanging plants.

Curious, he crossed the street to the shop. On the top of the building, it read:

**MARI AND SOPHIE'S**

**FLOWERS FOR ALL OCCASIONS**

When Jeremy pushed open the door, he was greeted with wonderful flower aromas, immediately putting him at ease, causing him to smile widely. Looking around, he once again spotted the hanging flowers in the window. He decided that he should probably get some for his apartment, since it was pretty bland. 

Picking them up from the stand, he walked them over to the cashier to buy.

Standing at the register was a friendly looking man, with a warm smile and a handsome face.

"Hmm, never thought hanging sunflowers could look so nice," Jeremy said.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, it was a bit of a challenge, haha," he smiled.

"You made these yourself?"

"Yeah. I've made 'em all! I own the shop after all," the ma said.

"But I thought - you know what, nevermind, haha..."

"Is it because the shop's called 'Mari and Sophie's?"

Jeremy nodded his head, wondering how the dude figured that out.

"I had to name the shop after my moms in order for them to pay for some of it, well, most of it," he chuckled. 

"You have two moms?" Jeremy asked, "That's so cool!"

The man was almost laughing at this point, "Y-yeah, they're pretty cool I guess."

The conversation ended, but Jeremy was still into it. He wanted to keep talking to this man, but there were customers behind him, unfortunately. Jeremy did find one thing out, though. He find his new favorite shop in New Jersey.

After that first visit, Jeremy couldn't stop visiting. He loved the shop. It always smelled nice, and it was peaceful there. His new happy place. It also some nice views. The man at the cash register, mostly. So, in order to see him, Jeremy had to casually buy something every visit. It was a good thing Jeremy's job paid well, because he visited quite a lot.

\----------------

Today, though. Today made Jeremy's heart flutter, and his stomach flip. He's in love, but unlike Michael, he loves it.

Jeremy screams into his pillow, like a girl after her first date.  _Fuck work,_ he thought. He'd be too distracted anyways. 

* * *

_Brrring, brrring._

Michael's head popped up at the sound of the door bell ring once again. He checked the time, 8:00 am on the dot. Jeremy needs to chill. A little too excited for about his daily coffee.

Ever since that one visit, Michael had put in a tiny cafe for people to hang out in. It has been more successful than he thought it would be, when in reality he only made it for one person. 

Jeremy walked into the shop the next Saturday morning to find that Michael wasn't kidding. He walked into the store and Michael had greeted him and told Jeremy to follow him to a little coffee shop in a corner of the store. Jeremy was grinning so widely that someone could have mistaken him for a little kid on Christmas morning.

 Michael offered him a coffee on the house, since he "was the one who gave me the idea anyways." Jeremy accepted it hesitantly after protesting about that. He was really affected about it though, he thought it was sweet.

They've gotten to be pretty close friends, not helping either boys situation, but they learned to push that away. Too scared to make the first move. Turns out Jeremy's a pretty cool guy. He's a video game designer from New York! His mom left him and his dad when he was young, but Michael told him that he could borrow one of his moms anytime he wanted, which earned an adorable giggle. 

It was easily the best thing Michael had ever heard. Even though Jeremy kept putting his hands up to his mouth to try and cover it up.

Now Michael had a new mission. To make Jeremy laugh as much as he could. He wanted Jeremy to laugh so loud that even his hand couldn't muffle it.

His plan works, and Jeremy is soon a laughing fit. Michael wants it to keep going, but of course, both boys have jobs to get to.

They have made plans for that night, though. Michael is giddy, and can't concentrate properly throughout the rest of the day. 

Is it a date? Is it just a friendly hangout? Casual? Formal?

He calls Christine because he's very unsure of what to do.

Of course, the almighty Christine knows all. No, really, she does. Like, sometime could ask her who the child of Demeter and some random mortal is and she'd know. It's weird, but in a good way. It can also be helpful at times like this.

Also, Christine knows all about Michael's crush on Jeremy. Even though she's never met him, she tells Michael that they are literally meant for each other, and that they should just get together already. She doesn't realize, though, that not everything works out like it does in a play or musical. He still goes to her for advice because why not.

"Yo! Wassup mAh brotha from another motha?!" 

"Don't say that, Christine. It's weird and we both know it," Michael chuckles.

"Oh, c'mon Mike!" She laughs through the phone.

"Shush. You know why I'm calling, right?" Time to test her knowledge.

"Uhm, lemme guess," there's a pause on the other end of the phone, "You and Jeremy are going out tonight and you don't know what to wear or what exactly it is?"

_Damnit, she's good._

"Damn, son. How do you do that?"

"Why thank you!"

"So... What should I wear?" He asks nervously.

"Depends, where are you guys going?"

"Uh, arcade? At 6?"

"Hmm," Michael could practically hear the squint-look thing she does when she thinks. "It could go both ways, really. Either you guys end up making out and confess, or you just stay friends secretly in love."

Christine can't see, but she knows that Michael probably just passed out.

"Oh! Oh, Michael?!" She asks, still on the line.

Michael scrambles for the phone he just dropped. "Uh, yeah! Gotta go now! Bye!" He quickly says and hangs up the phone.


	2. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date? Friendly get together? Whatever it is, both boys are nervous as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo!! I finished something!! Hope you guys enjoy!! <3

Now sitting in the middle of his apartment floor above his shop, Michael starts to wonder about what he's actually going to wear. He decided that all it was, was a casual get together. He wants to play it safe, after all.

Grabbing his red hoodie and some jeans, he heads out. Heading out means walking downstairs and waiting for Jeremy to pick him up. After a few minutes, Jeremy's car pulls up to the shop.

The shorter boy steps out in jeans, and a blue cardigan over a striped shirt.

"Well done, Mell. You guessed right," Michael thinks when he sees Jeremy's outfit.

It's casual, but Jeremy 'fuckin' twink' Here still looks amazing as ever. Michael starts to get a little self-conscious about what he's wearing. Dies he look okay enough to go out with Jeremy? Ugh.

"Uh, hey!" Michael waves at Jeremy as he steps out of the shop.

"Micah! H-how's it goin?" Jeremy asks.

Michael blushes a little at the nickname, "It's been good! Shop's running on the usual of course. You?"

"I'm doing great! So, uh... You wanna drive? I've no idea of where we're going," he chuckles.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Michael says a little nervously. He doesn't really drive, since his job is just a flight of stairs away. He can drive, he just prefers his car more. He's weird that way...

He hopped into the drivers seat of Jeremy's car and they set off. He's taking them to Michael's favorite retro arcade when he was a kid.

They get there and both step in. Both are in awe.

"It's definitely gotten bigger," Michael observes.

"It looks. So. Cool." Jeremy said, looking around at all the games.

"Trust me, it is," Michael says, laying a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy blushed a little at the contact. Surprising, but not unwelcome.

"What should we play first?"

"Pacman? It was always my favorite retro arcade game," Michael shrugged.

"Sounds good! What's you high score? Betcha I'll beat it," Jeremy smirked.

Michael laughed. "Good luck! It's on, Jeremiah Heere!"

Michael could've sworn that he saw Jeremy blush, but he couldn't get his hopes up. Brushing it off, he led Jeremy to the Pacman machine.

* * *

  
After a few more hours of the arcade, the boys decided they would go home.

Jeremy drops Michael off his house, and Michael, not yet wanting to end, invited him in.

"Trust me. It's not like I'm some super psychotic dude who leads people to his house to murder them," Michael jokes.

"Being that specific only raised my suspicions, Michael," Jeremy laughs. It's a beautiful sound; music to Michael's ears.

"I also have some drinks, if you want. Like, beer and wine and champagne, y'know?" Michael suggests.

"Why so much alcohol?" Jeremy asks.

Michael shrugs, "I guess I just never really have anyone to drink with."

"Sounds depressing," Jeremy tries to say jokingly, but it comes out sympathetic. He knows how that feels.

"Nah, it's all cool. It only enhances the taste of the wine," Michael makes the Italian gesture thing with his hands.

Jeremy laughs, still a little nervous, "Whatever then, you seem fine."

They get inside the small apartment and Jeremy is faced with an overwhelming scent of Michael. He loved it. He wanted to stay here forever, it smelled that nice. 

"Make yourself at home, Heere," Michael said.

Jeremy chuckled slightly, "Alrighty, Mell." He plopped down right onto Michael's sofa, and immediately felt at home. He took a deep breath and smelled Michael throughout the house. Was Michael's smell just  _that_ noticeable? Or was Jeremy just weird? Probably the second one, because nobody just  _smells_ random people on the street and go, "Hmm, that smells like the dude from the flower shop earlier."

"Getting comfy, I see," Michael hums, making Jeremy jump a little. 

Jeremy could feel his face heating up, "O-oh, sorry!"

"Nonono it's fine! I think it's cute!"  Michael laughs, not thinking through his sentences.

Jeremy's a blushing mess, "Y-you th-think I'm c-cute?" His voice was small.

Michael hesitates, then takes a giant gulp of his beer. Then pushes one to Jeremy.

"H-hey! I asked y-you a question!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 "Yeah, yeah. Gimme a minute to get drunk enough to where I won't remember any of this humiliation in the morning or else I'm probably gonna puke."

"O-oh. Well what were you even gonna say?!"

Michael shrugged, "That I basically fell in love with you the moment we spoke." He paused, the added, "And I also think you deserve the world, Mr. Jeremiah Heere. But unfortunately the only thing I have to offer are crappy flowers."

Jeremy paused for a moment.

"B-but you aren't even drunk!" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Michael gave a hearty laugh, "Oh, but I will be." He pops open another beer and chugs half of it in one go. Jeremy does the same, except he chugs a of it, then opens another one.

"Ok, so lemme get this straight," Jeremy says, ignoring a loud snort of laughter from Michael, "Y-you like m-me?"

"More like love, actually. But whatever floats your boat I guess," Michael says, taking another sip of his beer. "You, fuckin' twink- Oh shit. Sorry." Michael stops, eyes wide and looking directly at Jeremy.

Jeremy laughs, feeling the alcohol kicking in, "I-it's all good. I  _am_ a twink."

Michael is still skeptical, but laughs as well. "Oh... Okay. Good. That was my nickname for you since the our second meeting."

Jeremy only laughs more, creeping closer and closer towards Michael. The other boy does so as well, soon their almost hip to hip. 

Reality sinks in, and Michael goes full panic mode again.

"So, uh... Sorry if this makes anything between us weird or something..." he continues, but Jeremy stops by grabbing his face with his small hands.

"Well," he chuckles, "It's about to get a lot weirder by me saying that I love you as well," Jeremy chuckles nervously, very, very nervously.

"I - the fuck?"

"I know right! It's -" Jeremy is cut off by Michael's mouth on his. He shocked at first, but suddenly melts into it, taking it all in.

The feeling of Michael's lips on his makes Jeremy's heart flutter and his stomach flip. He was right, Michael's lips were as soft as fuck. 

As Michael deepens the kiss, he carefully puts his hands on Jeremy's waist. Jeremy just full on plops himself on Michael's lap, needy for contact. Michael giggles into the kiss, making Jeremy smile.

Michael gets back to kissing Jeremy seriously, and Jeremy makes a little noise. Surprised, Michael pulls away to say something.

"Wha-"

"Okay, yes I made a weird noise because you kissed me. Can we kiss now?" Jeremy says almost immediately.

Curious, and a bit anxious says, "Okay,  but first we need to establish some things. Are we dating or no?"

"S'ppose we are," Jeremy giggles before giving Michael a sweet kiss. 

"Yes!" Michael celebrates.

"So are we kissing again or no?"

Michael laughs, "So needy."

Jeremy whines, "i thought you loved me?"

"I do you dork!"

"Then just kiss me already!"

Michael does, and it's the most amazing thing since the last time they kissed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like again sorry this kinda sucks....

**Author's Note:**

> I have much useless knowledge of flowers. And also sorry this sucks bcuz I'm technically on vacation.... Hope you enjoyed a lil though!


End file.
